tremorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hit and Run
Hit and Run is the fourth episode in Tremors: The Series. Two thugs from Las Vegas come to Perfection searching the key that was around the neck of a man that got eaten by El Blanco. In Universe Perspective From the Survival Journal of Burt Gummer: Recently, a guest on Tyler's tour violated protocol by jumping off the jeep; the numbskull nearly got gnawed by El Blanco. Because of that incident, Twitchell wanted to shut down Tyler's tour business. I talked to our local federale, and he agreed to let the tours continue — in exchange for my promise to close my survival school if I couldn't keep El Blanco from attacking Tyler's customers. Soon afterward, two Vegas lowlifes, Frank and Max, rolled into town and bought all the seats on Tyler's tour. Frank didn't believe that Graboids existed, and his buddy Max wanted to show him proof. When Tyler couldn't scare up El Blanco for them, they angrily drove off into the wilderness on their own. Tyler tried to follow them and keep them safe, but they had too much of a head-start. Instead, Tyler found me. I was busy conditioning El Blanco — with a strict regimen of negative reinforcement — to avoid the sound of Tyler's tour jeep, so I sent Tyler on his way so as not to bias my experiment. Tyler kept searching for the missing duo until long after sunset. Then Frank stumbled alone into Chang's Market. He was in shock. He said that El Blanco had eaten Max. That evening, Frank kept his phone calls secret, and he seemed pretty worked up about a lost key. Something shady was going on. Rosalita concluded that Frank had "whacked" Max for the mob and was trying to pin the blame on El Blanco. I doubted that version of events, but even I grew suspicious when Frank lied about "getting some rest," slipped out a back door and fled in his truck. By the next morning I hadn't tracked him down, but I'd found the car that had met him. Its trunk was crammed with instructions on killing Graboids. Frank and his new mystery buddy were out to murder El Blanco. We moved fast. Because the hostiles were luring El Blanco with noise, I used the seismo scanner to follow the Graboid to their location. When the shooting started, I ordered Tyler to lure El Blanco to safety while I dealt with Frank and his pal. Unfortunately, thanks to my Pavlovian conditioning, El Blanco refused to follow Tyler's jeep. It was up to me to lead the beast away on foot. El Blanco followed me with a vengeance, and the hostiles, with their harpoon, targeted the Great White Graboid. Then the worm turned — against his hunters. Frank watched his amigo segunda die in the Graboid's maw. I tossed a concussion grenade. In response, El Blanco retreated, trailing the harpoon cable, which he'd swallowed along with Frank's new pal. Frank's ankle got entangled in the slack cable. The Graboid dragged him out of sight. Tyler and I later found one of Frank's boots and a set of footprints, so for now we're assuming that he escaped. I still wonder what motivated Frank to go after El Blanco. I doubt it was vengeance; Frank seemed like too lazy and cowardly a lowlife to risk his neck over a point of honor. I'm convinced he needed El Blanco dead for another reason. Unfortunately, unless I can determine what that reason is, I have to expect that Perfection Valley hasn't seen the last of him.... Plot A pair of organized crime couriers are given a task to retrieve 20 million dollars in bearer bonds from a locker. While watching a news report on El Blanco attacking Tyler's tour jeep, they get into an argument whether or not the Graboids are real. Max insists that he will prove it and they take a trip to Perfection. Unfortunately for him, he proves his point all too well when El Blanco eats him, along with the locker key which he was wearing around his neck at the time. Frank contacts his boss and they attempt to harpoon El Blanco in order to retrieve the key from his digestive tract. El Blanco accidentally fires the harpoon at the boss and then swallows him, dragging Frank off into the desert courtesy of the harpoon cable wrapped around his leg. After Burt and Tyler locate the damaged harpoon, they find one of Frank's boots and footprints leading off into the desert, indicating that he had survived the attack by El Blanco. Trivia * The idiotic tourist who ignored the safety warning on Tyler's Graboid Tour echoes back to Tremors 3, where a stupid tourist refused to shut up despite Mindy and Jack's warnings to stay silent. Cast Category:Episode